


Hi can I get a soulmate with those fries?

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2021, Clexaweek21, F/F, Fast Food, Soulmate marks, at work, drivethru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clarke is not looking forward to the dinner rush in her fast food job but somebody comes through the drive thru and changes everything.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Hi can I get a soulmate with those fries?

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head for months, often when I'm working about how those soulmate words mark universes would deal with fast food. When the clexa week themes got released I knew this was a perfect fit. Also yes I'm Australian and the actual greeting "G'day Welcome to Reds" is what we are supposed to say.

Clarke was working in the kitchen at Red Rooster, her fast food chicken store that served both roast and various forms of fried chicken. It wasn’t her first choice of a job, especially after her last few months at McDonald’s but she needed a job. Her shift had been quiet for the past hour, very few cars had come through the Drive Thru and the headset Clarke wore was running low on battery, as the automated voice kept saying in her ear.

Octavia walked in to start her shift just as Clarke dropped another basket of chips into the fryer, the oil sizzled and popped and she set the timer.

“Hey O, mind getting me a new headset battery while you’re setting up? This one’s about to die” Clarke asked as she set about grabbing more nuggets from the freezer behind her to put in the fryer.

“Yeah no worries” Octavia said as with practiced ease she attached one of the charged batteries to one of the extra headsets. “Here, give me the one you’re wearing and take this one” Octavia said passing the new headset with a fully charged battery to Clarke.

“Thanks, do you think it’s going to be a busy night?” Clarke asked as she settled the new headset on and pulling out some of the freshly cooked chips.

“Well, when I parked, Maccas next door has a line almost out the door” Octavia said pointing her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the neighbouring fast-food restaurant. The conversation stopped when the alert for a car in Drive thru sounded through Clarke’s headset.

“G’day welcome to McDonald’s how can I help you today?” Clarke asked.

“Umm I thought that was next door, try again?” came the female voice through the headset.

“What?” Clarke was confused and very distracted since what her mystery drive thru car had just said was indeed the same question as her soulmate mark and it was so surprising.

“You said welcome to McDonald’s, that’s next door I was after Red Rooster today” the voice said and there was a sound of a smile coming through and faint laughter.

Embarrassed as she was feeling Clarke quickly managed to regain her professional demeanour to take the order from the woman in the car.

“Yes, sorry Red Rooster, what would you like today?” Clarke said putting a smile on her face so it came through and as soon as she was done speaking she threw a glare at Octavia who seemed to be laughing at her.

“Can I please get a ten pack of cheesy nuggets and a vanilla coke please?”

“Did you want chips with that?”

“Oh sure, large please”

“No worries I’ll just put that into a combo for you, was there anything else today?”

“A large cheeseburger meal with a Fanta”

“No worries that’s just $23 down at the window” Clarke said as she punched the order into the register and waited for the driver to come around to the window and she was absolutely floored by the beauty of the woman behind the steering wheel.

…

“You can’t avoid McDonalds forever you know Lexa? One of these days you’re going to have to woman up and admit you actually want to meet your soulmate you know?” Anya said as Lexa turned off the road into the car park that was shared between McDonalds and Red Rooster.

“You hear stories about ridiculous soulmate marks of things like _“Oi dickhead?”_ but mine is “ _G’day welcome to McDonalds, how can I help you today?”_ like every damn time I go to McDonald’s I have to be all like are you my soulmate? Just avoid the damn place, I think” Lexa said, the whole deal was incredibly frustrating, the amount of people that kept asking hey did you want McDonalds?

“I have to admit it must be frustrating. We can’t all have our solumates name in the message” Anya said.

Lexa glanced over and saw that Anya was giving her that cocky smirk that always annoyed her so she reached over and just shoved her hand in Anya’s face. This exchange was familiar between the friends and they started laughing as Lexa pulled towards Red Rooster’s Drive Thru.

“What were you after?” Lexa asked as they pulled up to the speaker.

“Cheeseburger meal, Fanta” Anya said.

“G’day welcome to McDonald’s how can I help you today?” the voice at the speaker said and Lexa couldn’t believe her ears, she came to Red Rooster to avoid McDonalds since these two fast food places were on her way home. It did register that it was the exact phrasing of the words in her mark.

“Umm I thought that was next door, try again?” Lexa said and tossed a look over to Anya who was already laughing.

“What?” came the voice through the box, causing Anya to laugh harder.

“You said welcome to McDonalds, that’s next door I was after Red Rooster today” Lexa said,

“Yes, sorry Red Rooster. What would you like today?” the order box said and Lexa felt she could hear a touch of embarrassment that was quickly covered up with the professional tone.

“Can I get a ten pack of cheesy nuggets and a Vanilla Coke please?”

“Did you want chips with that?” came a chirpy reply.

“She’s really happy talking to you” Anya said quietly and Lexa elbowed her.

“Oh sure, large please” Lexa said hoping that her order taker hadn’t overheard anything. The offer of chips was probably suggestive selling which Lexa knew wasn’t the most fun part of working in fast food.

“No worries I’ll just put that in a combo for you, was there anything else today?” the voice from the speaker came through and Lexa toyed with the idea of letting Anya go without food for being so snarky but decided that was a more dangerous idea.

“A large cheeseburger meal with a Fanta” Lexa said.

“No worries that’s just $23 dollars down at the window thanks” the voice said and the speaker stopped crackling so Lexa started to drive forward.

“She has a lovely way of taking orders, even when somehow she made a mistake, she was right back at it.” Anya mused as Lexa slowly drove around the corner to the lone window.

“What are you already approving of her?” Lexa asked causing Anya to laugh.

“Not yet but she has potential,” Anya said as they stopped at the window.

“Well that’s a start” Lexa said and made sure her arm was up on the steering wheel with her soulmate lettering clearly visible from the window _G’day welcome to McDonald’s how can I help you today?_

She looked over at the window and was stunned by the beautiful blonde greeting her at the window. Not only was she incredibly beautiful her soulmate mark was showing; _Umm I thought that was next door, try again?_

Lexa just started laughing loud and hard, what were the odds she would meet her soulmate who literally said the name of a different fast-food store when she asked her order? She watched as the blonde woman’s eyes widen as she read the words on Lexa’s arm. She smiled and then laughed at the sheer unlikelihood of everything.

“As much as I want to talk to you more right now I’m at work and the boss is really picky on drive thru times at the moment. I can sign you up to our loyalty program and get your phone number that way” the woman at the window said with a wink.

“Sure, any idea when you finish tonight?” Lexa asked.

“Well, it says eight but anywhere from there to ten with how night shifts are going these days” she said and her smile dropped for a few seconds. “I’m Clarke by the way, so what’s your number beautiful? So I can sign you up for the membership and text you after my shift.”

“Do I get anything other than a text from you when I sign up? That’s nice but I can’t accept a membership to a texting list just because you have a pretty face” Lexa said and flipped her a smile.

“Well that’s correct, you also get points with every purchase for a cheaper meal whenever you want and occasional special offers. Oh I’m Clarke by the way” the server; Clarke said.

“Sure, I’m Lexa” Lexa offered and rattled off her phone number for Clarke to enter and then passed her card over the machine to pay for the food, got passed her drinks and then the bags of food.

“You should receive two texts tonight, one from Red Rooster to finish your membership and one from me. Hope you have a lovely night” Clarke said with a dazzling smile.

Lexa was stunned by the sheer beauty of it and forgot that it was time to drive away until Anya gave her a solid punch in the arm.

“Fuck ow! Anya” Lexa said turning away to yell at her friend.

“You going to sit in this drive thru all night staring at her? She’ll text you later” Anya said and Lexa felt heat rush to her ears as she blushed.

“She’s right, text you tonight cutie” Clarke said and Lexa tried to mutter a goodbye but was too embarrassed to look back at Clarke. She glanced in the mirror and saw that her whole face had gone bright red as she drove off.

…

Clarke watched the car drive away and smiled; when she showed up to work that day she was expecting another repetitive day but she had her soulmate come through and have her first words be the wrong store. With a smile she pocketed the number she had written down, checked the dining room for customers or mess, finding nothing she slipped back to the kitchen to see what else she could do.

The quiet moments were filled with making boxes from their flat packaged state to built up ready to be filled. Clarke was building some chip boxes when Octavia came over the to the bench to grab some of the completed boxes to stock up her station.

“So I caught some of that conversation, not like you to flirt with customers” Octavia said trying to be casual but Clarke could tell she was incredibly interested.

“You know how I greeted her? Welcome to McDonalds, and she responded with I thought that was next door, you know the soulmate words written on my arm. Welcome to McDonalds was written on her arm, like what kind of coincidence does it have to be to have your soulmate start by saying the wrong store?” Clarke said, there were so many emotions running through her right now she was still unsure how to react.

“So you just met your soulmate in the drive thru?” Octavia asked amazed.

“Yeah, her name’s Lexa, brunette, green eyes, jaw that can cut diamonds and tiny ears. She got a little flustered when I smiled at her too, super cute” Clarke said in a dreamy voice and was snapped out of it by the alarm for another car in drive thru.

“Oooh let me take this one, it might be my soulmate” Octavia said with a joking tone.

“Oh yeah what are the odds of both of us finding our soulmate in two cars back to back?” Clarke asked but let Octavia take the order.

“Gday welcome to Reds how can I help you today?” Octavia asked and Clarke enjoyed hearing the difference in her normal conversation voice and her ‘dealing with customers’ voice.

“Oh yeah can we get like 2 whole chickens like now?” came a male voice, loudly and rudely. Clarke had to hold back a laugh as she saw Octavia’s face silently swear but she quickly returned to her professional demeanour.

“Sure, would you like those cut up at all?” Octavia asked, following the standard checklist of things to ask to get the order right.

“Nah, fucking whole like we said” the rude man replied.

“Was there anything else today?” Octavia asked, skipping the upselling just to get them through the drive thru faster.

“Nah just our chickens” they said and then they drove forward too quickly for Octavia to say anything else.

“I’ll handle the window O, guess the drive thru used all it’s magic with Lexa.” Clarke said and met the car at the window. She was not surprised to see that the car that pulled up had several drunk men in it and the sober driver.

“Sorry about them” the driver said as he handed over his card to pay for the chickens. Clarke felt bad for him as the man in the passenger seat leaned across him to shout.

“Hey there hot stuff, wanna come with us? We got space in the back” he shouted.

“Here’s your food, enjoy your night” Clarke said ignoring the highly inappropriate attitude coming from the car. With a final apologetic glance to Clarke the car drove away. Sighing at the antics of customers Clarke looked at the clock on the register and saw it was only reading 6 o’clock.

This was going to be a long two hours before she could text Lexa.

…

“So that just happened” Lexa said when she stopped at the nearby traffic lights. She was feeling so many different things she had no idea where to start processing them and was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

“You tried to avoid finding her and drove right up to her, that’s legit fairy tale shit right there Lex” Anya said and looked across her at her, eye catching on Lexa’s drumming fingers. “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling.”

“It’s just so wild, I went there because I was not ready and then BAM! There she is being so beautiful and that smile was the best thing ever.” Lexa said and she had to force the image of Clarke’s beautiful smile out of her mind so she could focus on the road.

“So she’s going to text you later, that’s exciting though?”

“Yeah, looking forward to it, can’t wait to tell her the story of how I went to Red Rooster purely to avoid McDonalds. Going there is so frustrating especially when there’s a bunch of guys there all thinking they can score a date or more with me because their script is on my arm. Just no” Lexa said pulling a face of disgust.

“I remember you always made everyone else go for you” Anya said with a laugh as they pulled into the driveway.

“Still avoid it as much as possible” Lexa said as they both got out of the car. The two girls walked up to their door, Lexa checking her phone while Anya unlocked it and saw that it was just past 6 o’clock. Sighing she was in for a long few hours waiting for the text message.

…

Clarke was forced to stop watching the clock closely when the dinner rush came in the store got super busy and Clarke had no time to think of anything beyond the next order. The constant activity kept her occupied and it finally calmed down with about half an hour left in her shift so she was even able to do things to help Octavia have an easier time for the rest of the night; cleaning the front restaurant, stocking the fridges and even some of the dishes.

“You did good work tonight Clarke you can head home now if you want” the manager; Wells said and Clarke was not going to let an opportunity to leave on time slip by tonight.

“Great thanks, I’m off have a good night everyone” Clarke said whipping her hat and headset off and had her phone in her hand and Lexa’s number out of her pocket before she had even made it to the front door. Just the thought of texting her made Clarke smile which was surprising after a shift she was normally just tired.

 **Clarke:** Hey cutie, it’s Clarke from Red Rooster, or McDonalds 😉 however you remember me. Finally finished my shift, hope your night is going well.

…

Lexa was doing her best to not stare at the clock, especially since Clarke had said that it could be anywhere between eight and ten and the constant phone checking was annoying the hell out of Anya.

She had gotten so annoyed that she grabbed Lexa’s phone, walked out of the room and put it somewhere. Coming back into the room with two beers she held them out for Lexa who took one, and Anya shook the other in a gesture for her to take it as well.

“You want me to be drunk?” Lexa asked as she took the second one and rolled her eyes.

“No you need to relax because if you’re pacing you’re wearing down the carpet and if you’re tapping you always seem to pick the most annoying rhythms to tap out.” Anya said but then her voice softened “I get it though; you met your soulmate and now you’re worried about the possibility of things not happening. She’s not going to forget you Lex, she seemed very keen to talk to you.”

Lexa was about to say something when she heard her phone chime with her text tone. Anya was smiling smugly as Lexa raced into the kitchen to look for where Anya had hidden her phone.

“Top of the fridge” Anya shouted and Lexa grabbed it down to see a text from an unknown number.

 **Unknown:** Hey cutie, it’s Clarke from Red Rooster, or McDonalds 😉 however you remember me. Finally finished my shift, hope your night is going well.

 **Lexa:** Anya’s made me have a few beers to relax so I wouldn’t annoy her and just waiting for a text. You got out on time?

 **Clarke:** Yeah I was lucky, so this person texting you, is it a pretty lady?

 **Lexa:** So freaking beautiful even in her work uniform. Are you texting and driving?

 **Clarke:** No way! Just sitting in my car, I didn’t want to wait the 20 minutes to drive home to text you.

 **Lexa:** That’s really sweet of you. But if you drive home now you won’t get interrupted for the rest of the night.

 **Clarke:** That sounds like a good plan, text you when I get home.

 **Lexa:** Drive safe.

“You are grinning like a lovestruck fool, take it that’s Clarke on the phone.” Anya said as she took a swig of her beer. “Anything interesting?”

“Yeah she was so excited to text me she didn’t even leave work. She’s so excited and adorable, I want to go on a date like tomorrow” Lexa said he chirpy happy smile turned into a blush that reached her ears.

“You go girl” Anya said.

…

Clarke shouted out she was home as she walked in the door and Raven; her housemate looked at her like she had grown two heads.

“Ok Clarke, what the fuck happened at work? You are NEVER this happy when you get home, usually you just grumble in and get out of the uniform as fast as you can” Raven said.

“Yeah well my soulmate came through drive thru tonight, she’s adorable and waiting on a text” Clarke said and she started to text on her phone while Raven just stood there looking shocked.

“Your soulmate? Came through Drivethru and said that’s next door? How the? What the hell was her mark?”

“G’day welcome to Mcdonalds… I said the wrong thing through the headset and well guess it’s funny how the universe works sometimes” Clarke was smiling.

“Yeah well mine knows my name before we meet so that’s something impressive. I’m happy you had a good night Clarke” raven said and gave her a quick hug then wrinkled her nose, “you smell of fat and chicken, I’ll let you get clean and text your girl.”

Clarke was so happy and she got a very quick reply to her text.

 **Clarke:** So I don’t have to work until next weekend how soon can I take you on a date?

 **Lexa:** Tomorrow, well as soon as you would like.

 **Clarke:** Tomorrow it is cutie.

“Raven, I’ve got a date tomorrow” Clarke shouted as she grabbed her clean pyjamas and headed for the shower.

“Hell yeah girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go hope you all enjoyed this and are having a fantastic clexa week. Didn't really have the creative spoons for any other projects even with an idea for reunion but hey I'm just happy to be able to post something again.  
> Enjoy the rest of the week you lovely readers and thank you for being so incredible.


End file.
